


Only You

by CardofSpades



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Kinda angsty romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardofSpades/pseuds/CardofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short DenIce piece I did a while back for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short. But I should be posting things more on here.

“Has it crossed your mind that maybe you're the reason I smile?” Matthias said gently cupping Eirikur's cheeks in his hands, brushing away the tears that had begun to form, clouding the soft amethyst eyes. The Icelander was shaking, breathing hindered from trying to stop himself from crying. "That every day I see you, is better then when I don't?"

The words pouring from his lips were brittle and cracked, like he was about to break down in tears himself, but were nothing but pure love. Eirikur blinked away some of the tears, and sniffled, he sounded disgusting. Like a child who'd lost their toy and had cried and screamed until they could find it, or fall asleep. He reached up to grab the other's large hands in his smaller ones. It wasn't every day that he could feel so loved. But then again. It was. Matthias gave him the love that he always thought he never deserved. But the words.... "I love you, only you" He murmured softly leaning down and pressing their lips together in a swift and chaste kiss.

_You'll always be my reason to smile, and one day, I hope to be yours._


End file.
